Beyblade Metal Fusion Story
by Biggest-Beyblade-Fan
Summary: This is basically the same story you know but I put some of my OC's in there.
1. Pegasus has Landed

**At a tournament!**

Two young boys were battling in a small tournament. "Go Sagittario! be the beyblade!" The young boy with green hair yelled to his small yellow bey. "Don't be so sure of yourself! Come on! Hit him hard!" yelled the green haired boys opponent. as the crowd cheered loudly.

**In Town**

A boy with spiky, flame red hair and yellow eyes was walking calmly down the sidewalks of a city. Next to him was a skipping girl. She had light blue mid-back length hair, and crystal blue eyes. Obviously, both were travlers, seeing how both were carrying bags over their shoulders. Suddenly, two young boys ran past the two new commers, shouting about missing a tournament. Both the boy and girl stopped, sharing a small glance and a smile.

**The tournament**

The crowd cheered loudly as the fierce battle continued. Both beys held nothing back as the collided over and over. "Take that!" the boy with green hair shouted. the boys bey hit it's opponent hard sending it out of the stadium. "Whoa! Bummer!" the boy's opponent shouted shock written over his face.

"That is a stadium out! The winner is... give it up for... Kenta Yumiya!" Blader D.J announced his voice booming. "He now advances to the third round!" Blader D.J continued. "Yeah! Alright!" Kenta cheered loudly. "Aww. This totally bites!" complained Kenta's opponent. The two boys held out their pointers, Kenta now had 1250 points, and his opponent now only had 840 points. "Boyeah!" Kenta cheered. The crowd cheered loudly for the victor, Kenta. Unknown to Kenta, that two bad looking bladers looked at him, evil smirks on their faces. "Yeah!" Kenta cheered happily, oblivious to the guys looking at him.

**On the tower**

Both the male and the female strangers were sitting side by side on a tower. The wind was blowing their hair as well as the boy's scarf. Both looked off into the distant town.

**The tournament**

"It's time for the Quarter Finals! First up Coji Yamina vs. Kenta Yumiya!" Blader D.J announced as Kenta ran up to his place at the dish. "Ready. Set!" Started the D.J. Both males put their beys on their launchers. "Three!" The D.J started the count down holding up 3 fingers. "Two!" the crowd continued holding up two fingers, "One!" Everyone yelled with one finger up. "Come on, let it rip! YAHH!" Shouted Kenta launching his bey.

**Meanwhile**

The red headed male was sleeping soundly, his arms were spread wide open, and he was using his bag as a pillow. He was letting off light snores. The blue haired girl however, was wide awake. She was studying her beyblade by the looks of it. Her bey was a light blue color, and had a few spikes with a howling wolf sticker. Her attention was soon dragged to her snoring compainion. She had a light smile on her face. The girl's gaze however lingered onto something in the males hand. It was a light blue bey with the head of a horse with wings on the bolt. His bey gleamed from the sunlight beaming on it.

**With Kenta**

Kenta let out a sad sigh. "After all that, I only got into the top eight." Kenta said gloomly. "But last time we watched, you didn't even make it to the third round. At least your getting, uh, little better." The chubby one said, "Right?" he said giving Kenta a small push. "Yeah, but you lost the first round, so you're getting a little worse," The taller skinnier one of Kenta's friends told the chubbier one. "Hey! I had a cold..." The chubby one defended himself with a blush. "Next time, you should try useing my beyblade, "The blond one said digging in his pocket, "You could get a lot further using an attack type. Don't you think?" He asked Kenta. Ohh, um, well, thanks, but, I..." Kenta slightly trailed off getting out his Sagitario, looking at it, "Want to get stronger with Sagitario, I think we make a good team." Kenta explained to his frineds, "I know we can win together. Right Sagitario, Ol'buddy?" he asked his beyblade with a happy blush. Both friends looked at him, "Y-yeah. Right. Well, I guess it doesn't mean anything if you don't win with your own beyblade." The nlond one smiled. "In the end, the only way to get better is to practice, huh?" the one with brown hair said, as they continued to walk. "Alllright! let's get our act together and practice!" the brown haired chubby one cheered. They passed a practice room and stared through the glass at the bladers practicing. "Let's have one more battle!" the chubby one stated. "Hey guys!" said the blond one, "Look!" he said staring. Both Kenta and his other friend looked in the same direction. It was getting really dark. "AHHH! How did it get so late!" the chubby one yelled, "I gotta get home!" "Battle you later Kenta!" the blond one yelled running with the browned haired one. "Keep spinning guys!" Kenta called after them.

A train drove on the trail built on the bridge above Kenta. Kenta was running happily under the bridge._Stronger, huh! If I keep practicing, the sky's the limit! _Kenta thought while running.

**Kenta's Daydream**

Kenta was battling an opponent and quickly won. "We have our winner!" the D.J announced. Kenta cheered "Alright!" "Ladies and gentlemen! Please give it up for the winner of the National Tournement! The new owner of the title! Blader number one! Kenta King of the Beyblade Yumiya!" The D.J announced loud and clear. "All hail King Kenta!" shouted his chubby friend. "Long live the King!" shouted the blond one. Kenta was now holding up a trophy and had a crown of leaves on. "Thank you! Thank you so much everyone!" he said loudly, "I'd like to thank my beyblade, and my agent." Kenta said looking at Sagitario.

**Back to reality**

Kenta was running with his eyes closed. "I wonder if I should thank my mom!" he laughed still running. Then Kenta ran into something, causing him to fly onto his butt. He landed with a small grunt of pain. Kenta opened his left eye slightly, "owowowowowow-owch!" he said softly. he had a slight sweat-drop as he looked at three older males in front of him. The bigone looked down at him chuckling darkly. He put his fingers on his chin, "What's your problem?" he asked deeply. Kenta backed away fearfully, "Ah, I fell on my butt!" The three guys looked down at him. "What!? You think this is funny!?" the one left to the guy in the middle asked. "Huh, so you think it's a joke, buddy! A little punk like you running into Mr. Benkei, hm!?" the other on asked his hands on his hips. "B-b-b-b-b-but-but. Sorry I didn't do it on purpose." Kenta appoligised. Benkei growled loudly, causing Kenta to let ot a yelp and cring. "That's not exactly the point! Is it my little friend!?" Benkei asked tauntingliy. Kenta sweat-dropped, "Uh, it isn't?" he asked surrprised. "Nope. To make up for it, you can face Mr. Benkei in a beyblade battle. When you lose we gat all your points!" The one with spiky orange hair said. "Ah! A-all of them!?" Kenta asked panicing. "You guys are Face Hunters! Aren't you!?" Kenta asked standing up. "Hm, nice one. You noticed." The orange haired one commented.

"And we know you have quite a few points saved up!" the other one spoke. Kenta's lip quivered slightly, "No way!" Kenta spoke, "You can't have all my beyblade points! If you want them, just enter a face off and win them fairly! That's how it's done!" Kenta told them his hands bawled up into fist. The one with the spiky orange hair laughed, You seriously think we want to earn an easily 10 or 20 points using the standard rules!?" he asked. "Um," was all Kenta said before he tried to run. Two others came out cornering Kenta. "If you don't wanna lose your points, all you gotta do is beat Benkei." the on with the red shirt told Kenta. "Yeah, yeah, he'll show us these alsom skills of the compititions top bey, riiight?" The on with the red hair asked. Kenta whimpered overwhelmed. The five Face Hunters began laughing. Tears brimmed Kenta's eyes ready to spill. "Somebody... uh, somebody. SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!" Kenta yelled as a train passed on the bridge.

**Back to the strangers**

The red headed male was still asleep, a snot bubble coming in and out his nose as he snored softly. The girl was dozing off, holding her bey to her chest as she sat up. The snot bubble poped and the red head grunted slightly.

**To Kenta**

The Benkei grunted, "Yell all you want, no one is coming to help ya!" he told Kenta both ready to launch. "Alright! Let's get ready to battle!" Benkei yelled. Kenta gulped, tears still at his eyes threatning to spill. A Face Hunter began to laugh, "Here we go! Three" the one with the purple shirt said holding up three fingers. "Stop it! Please!" Kenta begged, "I don't wanna fight this kind of battle!" "Two." the one with the red shirt couted holding two fingers up. Kenta yelped, scared. "One!" the two in the back of Benkei yelled holding up one finger. "Let it rip!" Benkei yelled launching his beyblade. Kenta weakly launched his from all of his panicing. The two beyblades colided, Benkei's doing the most damage. Benkei laughed as Kenta whimpered. "My grandma spins harder than that!" he taunted. "Yeah, looks like your the top blade of babyblade!" one Face Hunter commented causing them all to laugh. "Come on Sagitario!" Kenta encouraged. Sagitario attacked Benkei's bey. "Oh, that tickles!" said Benkei, as his bey sent Kenta's bey flting. Sagitario hit the roof, "AH, Sagitario!" Kenta yelled. As sagitario came flying down, Benkei hit it again making it hit the wall. Benkei's bey kept hitting Sagitario until it hit the wall. "This isn't fair! Stop it already!" Kenta yelled at Benkei. "Well, then should I finish things off now?!" Benkei asked as Sagitario hit the ground. Sagitario was wobbling badly, giving signs of losing it's stanima. "Watch closly! You might wanna take notes! This is how you attack!" Benkei told him as his bey began to charge faster. "Waaaah! Sagitario!" Kenta yelled the tears coming back. A bright blue light passed followed shortly by another. The first light was a bey which knocked Benkei's bey out. The next was also a beyblade, standing protectivly infront of Sagitario. Benkei's bey went to his feet within seconds. "WHAT!? But how!?" Benkei asked. Both beys flew to the owners hands. The male let out a grunt, and the female did as well. "Wha" asked Kenta. Benkei growled. "Hey! Beyblading is supposed to be fun! You ganging up on someone!? Your not a true blader." The boy with the scarf said. "You can't just force your opponents to fight you! It's wrong! Plain wrong!" The girl said with a squeaky child-like voice said. "What did you say! Who do you think you are?!" growled Benkei. "The names Ginga. Ginga Hagane." Ginga introduced. "And I'm his little sis! I'm Crystal Hagane!" Crystal chiped in with a grin and a victory sign. "Ginga? Crystal?" Kenta asked. "Hmph, so you think your a tough guy!" Asked a face hunter. "Not a smart guy to get in the way of my battle!" Benkei growled. A face hunter gave Benkei back his beyblade, Benkei swiped and got it. "Alright then." Benkei told them, "If you really want to help this kid, then battle us" all the Face Hunter's spoke at the word 'us.' "No problem, big guy." Ginga spoke calmly to Benkei. "Yay! A battle! Hurray!" Crystal cheered in the background. "But thisis going to be a handicap match, two vs. five." A face hunter spoke. Kenta gasped, "What but that's not fair!" "Just zip it! This is how it's going down." The Face Hunter laughed. "So will you battle, or do you wanna just cough up all your points now?!" asked Benkei. "No don't do it! This is my battle!It has nothing to do with you!" Kenta told the two. "Don't sweat it kid." Ginga told him passing him, "I'm not gonna lose to this guy." "But!" Kenta protested. "Don't worry," said Crystal knelling by the boy, "Are you hurt? Let me have a scrapped knee, I'll help you with that." Crystal said diggin in her bag. "But, I thought..." Kenta trailed off. "Ginga's a strong guy. He doesn't need me in this fight." She told him biteing a bandage off the rest, and wrapping a small bandage on his knee. "O-okay." Kenta responded. "Ginga, kick some bey." Crystal told her brother, who chuckled. The Face Hunters prepared their beys. "Heh, this ain't no joke! Does this guy think he's funny or something! He's not even excepting help from the other brat!" The one with the red shirt said. "Who cares! Let's do this!" yelled Benkei, "Let it rip!" All five Face Hunters launched their beyblades, as well as Ginga. _Whoa it's too fast! I can't even see the beyblade! _Kenta thought as Ginga's bey ripped through the Face hunters so easily. All the Face Hunters were yelling in shock. Ginga chuckled holding up his pointer. The pointer went over 37000 points. The faces on the Face Hunters were priceless. "Over 30,000!" one yelled. "Unbelieveable! I've never seen so many points!" yelled another. "He's on a completely diffrent level! There's no way we can win!" yet another said. "I'll remeber this!" yelled Benkei as the Face Hunters fled. "Woooow!" Kenta said amazed by his power, "So cool."

**Later**

"That was alsome Ginga! Do you mind if I call you Ginga? How about Mr. Hagane? Ah, no let's go with Ginga. You rock Ginga. I'm Kenta by the way, uh, thanks for helping me! Uh, I don't know how to repay you. Uh, let's see what I got here." Kenta spoke really quickly, reaching into his pockets. "Half a donut, Mr. Froggietukis, uh." Kenta said pulling out half a donut, a stuffed frog, a bottle cap, and a hatched egg. "I got nothing." Kenta said. Ginga smiled at the boy. "Mr. Froggietukis? How does all that fit in you pocket?" Crystal asked tilting her head slightly. Kenta shrugged giving a light, "I dunno." "You don't need to thank me," Ginga smiled, Just tell me who those guys were back ther." Ginga asked curiously. "Huh? Who them? They're the Face Hunters." Kenta told Ginga. "The Face Hunters?" Ginga repeated confused. "They hunt peoples faces!?" asked Crystal holding both of her cheeks with her hands. "No," Kenta said looking at at Crystal who gave a sigh of relief. Kenta then looked at Ginga, " They force younger opponets into unfair battles, then they steal their points." Kenta told him. Kenta ran to catch up with Ginga and Crystal. "They've done it to a lot of my friends! Their just bullies!" Kenta said anger seeping into his voice. "Hm, it seems thugs like them, are everywhere." Ginga spoke. "Yeah, they're no fun at all either! Not one town we've been to doesn't have mean guys like them." Crystal said puffing out her cheeks. "Really? You guys aren't from here?" Asked Kenta, "Well where are you two from Ginga, Crystal?" Kenta asked, "Tell me." "Where from?" asked Ginga. Ginga hopped over the railing, and slid down in the grass layin down with his hands spread out. "Our home is right here." Ginga answered as Crystal jumped over sliding next to him. "Really?" asked Kenta. "Yeah, really." Ginga replied, "We're travling across the whole contry. In search of stronger rivals in order to become the strongest bladers." "The whole cuntry! By yourselves!" asked Kenta. "Yep." Ginga answered. "Wow! That's so cool! I bet you faught a lot of tough battles. That must be why your so strong. And I bet Crystal as strong as you!" Kenta said looking a Crystal... who was curled up sleeping. She let ot a soft snore, "I've got a ways to go until I'm as good as Ginga." she said in her sleep. Kenta sweat-dropped before turning his attention back to Ginga. "I don't want to bug you, too much. You must be tired, uh I'll let you rest. Anyway, how can I become stronger like you!?" asked Kenta. Ginga sat up, "Stronger?" he asked. "Yeah, it's normal for blader to want to become stronger, right." Kenta replied. "I know that I need to work on my attack power, and stanima. If only I could be as strong as you Ginga. Those Face Hunters wouldn't be able to make a fool out of me." Kenta said saddly. Ginga looked up at the stars. "Hmmm, It takes a lot of heart." He replied. "Takes heart?" asked Kenta. "Yes it does. Because a beyblade attacks you here." Ginga said putting a hand on his chest. "I don't... get it." Kenta said. Ginga layed back down. "Don't worry about it, just relax like this." "Li-like this?" Kenta asked laying down. "O-okay. Wooow!" Kenta stared in awe at the stars. "A beyblade's true strength, doesn't have anything to do with attack power or stanima. It attacks using the feelings of the blader connected with it. As if all the power of the cosmos, was being poured into it. You must put your heart, that is as big as the starry sky into it." Ginga explained. "Wow! Oh Wow that's heavy! Really heavy! Kenta exclaimed. "Hey, oh, hey Ginga." Kenta called. "Ginga, are you and Crystal leaving for the next place soon?" Kenta asked, cuase you know if you like, maybe you could stay in this town awhile." Kenta said sitting up. A light snore left Ginga causing Kenta's eyes to widen surprised, "Huh?!" "Yeah, let it... rip." Ginga talked in his sleep. Kenta laughed with a slight sweat-drop, "Nevermind."

**In a warehouse**

"So, you got your butts kicked, and then you just came crawling back here like little babies." A males voice spoke. A barrel was rolled at Benkei and the four other Face Hunters. All five of them whimpered a little. The rolling barrel stoped right before it hit Benkei. "I... I'm... sorry, but the guy was so strong." Benkei whimpered. "But if you faced him, Kyoya..." A Face Hunter spoke up trailing off a little. "Hm," was all Kyoya let out. "Y-yeah. You could crush him with your Leone." Another Face Hunter spoke. Kyoya's eyes narrowed, "What was that?" he asked. "How dare you speak the name 'Leone' without my permission." Kyoya spoke calmly, but some anger in his voice. "Uh, I-I'm sorry, sir." Benkei appoligized. "You will be reall sorry if you don't man up and take care of this Stinka, or whatever his name is." Kyoya threatened. "Hmm. Well then, just do whatever you have to do." Kyoya told them. A red headed girl standing behind him eyed Kyoya's back, slightly looking at the others as well. All she did was take a small, sharp intake of air, somewhat sighing.

**The next Day**

A bicycle bell rang as two bikers and a jogger ran past the riverside, where Ginga and Crystal were still fast asleep. A small bird landed on Ginga's chest pecking slightly. It flew off as a big shadow came over it. A growling was heard, Ginga opened his eyes slightly letting out a, "Huh?" When he looked up he saw Benkei standing over him smirking. "Having a nice nap?" Asked Benkei tauntingly. Ginga sat up, which revealed to him at least 16 Face Hunters surrounding him and his sleeping sister. "We're having a get-together. You're invited. But saddly it's a no plus-one invite, sorry." Benkei told him. Ginga slightly glared, letting out a, "Hmph."

**In town**

Kenta ran panting slightly. "I hope Ginga and Crystal is still here," Kenta spoke to himself, "I want him me some Beyblade tips today." Kenta continued to run, picking up a little speed.

When Kenta arrived at the river bank he looked around for Ginga. "Ginga! Crystal!" Kenta called looking. _Looks like he left to go to the new twon after all. But I thought we could become friends._Kenta thought, his eyes widened as he spotted a sleeping figure. He slightly hopped over the railing sliding next to the figure. _It's Crystal! So maybe Ginga hasn't left just yet! _Kenta thought hopefully. He slightly shook the sleeping girl, causing her to groan groggily. "Crystal! Crystal!" Kenta called. The blue-haired girl sat up slightly rubbing her eyes. "Crystal! Crystal, oh, do you know where Ginga is!?" Kenta asked excited. "Yeah sure he's right..." she trailed off as she pointed to a spot right next to her. "There?..." she blinked twice, "Hey! Where's Ginga!?" she asked jumping up. She looked around quickly. "So you don't know either, huh?" asked Kenta. "Apparently... not." The girl spoke. "Well, come on! He might just be exploring this place a little bit!" Crystal decided cheerfuly. "You know this place more than I do, so why don't we search for him?" she suggested hopping over the railing. "Huh? Oh, uh, right!" Kenta replied hopping back withher and running in a direction Crystal right behind him.

They searched a few places, running around. _Well, he couldn't have gone very far yet. _Kenta thought. Crystal asked some people but they didn't know Ginga. The two ten year olds both looked place to place. _He's... he's probably somewhere around town, he wouldn't have left without Crystal. _Kenta told himself. A train passed over the bridge. _I've gotta find him, _Kenta thought determined. Both continued to run panting heavily, _Ginga where are you? _Kenta asked himself even more desprate then before. Both came to a stop by a road, just in time to see some Face Hunters. "Oh. Huh?" Kenta asked. "Those Face Hunters again." Kenta spoke. "What are they up to? Can't be anything good." Crystal answered her own question as the two shared a worried glance.

**With Ginga**

"Ginga Hagane. You thought you were pretty clever embarrassing us yesterday. So today we're going to return the favor. With the Face Hunters specialty... the 100 Bey Battle." Benkei told Ginga as 100 Face Hunters loaded their beyblades. Ginga chuckled his eyes closed, "Alright." He opened his eyes, "I accept. 100 bladers or 1,000." Ginga said it calmly. "Fine." Benkei grunted. "Ha!bNow you're going to pay for your big mouth." A Face Hunter shouted. "Yeah. We'll teach you what happens when you cross the Face Hunters." Another shouted. "Maybe you'd like a momment to kiss your points good-bye." Yet another taunted. All the face hunters laughed at the lame joke, "Good one." a Face Hunter told the one who had made the joke. Kyoya watched them from a hanging beam. "Well then, let's get this party started." Benkei spoke up, "Three." "Two." All the Face Hunters called, "One!" Ginga got ready. "Ginga!" Kenta shouted. "Let it rip!" Benkei yelled as he and all the other Face Hunters launched their beys. The beys were bouncing everywhere. _This does not look good! _Kenta shouted in his mind. "Their everywhere! There's so many beyblades! It's impossible to tell where a ricocheting Bey might come in from." Kenta said worried. _But when the Beys hit the wall... doesn't it hurt there stanima at least a little? _Crystal thought looking closely at Ginga. Benkei laughed, "Nothing warms my heart like a nice 100 Bey Battle. Beys slamming into eachother increasing their power and chenging their trajectory so they can attack from all directions." Benkei laughed again, "Good times." "He's doomed. No one survives a 100 Bey Attack." A Face Hunter spoke. "So hurry up and lose. We have lunch reservations." Another spoke. All the Face Hunters began to laugh, "Wait we do?" asked one of them. Ginga growled, he grunted as one almost hit him. "Look out, Ginga!" Kenta gasped tears welling up in his eyes. "Ginga!" Crystal yelled worried. Benkei laughed, Looks like your big buddy here is too scared to move." Benkei taunted. "Stop it! Stop it already!" Kenta yelled, "This isn't a real Beybattle. Ginga, just run!" Kenta yelled. "Ginga there's too many of them! This is an unfair match! Sometimes you have to forfit! Think about Peg-" Crystal yelled but was cut off by Benkei, "Zip it! Both of you, just zip it and watch!" Benkei yelled stomping his foot hard onto the ground. Crystal growled reaching for her Wolf. Kenta flinched. "Yes, both of you, watch." Ginga told them not facing Kenta and Crystal. Both looked up confused, Crystal stopped mid-grab. "I'm not going anywhere." Ginga told them. "But Ginga...?" Kenta asked. _Has my brother lost it..._Crystal asked herself. "Remember, a Bey's strength doesn't come from it's attack power or stamina." Ginga reminded. "What?!" Asked Benkei. "And it doesn't matter how many there are." Ginga spoke a blue aura surrounding him, "Let's roll!" Ginga got out his launcher, and let's not forget Pegasis. "It's show time, Storm Pegasis!" Ginga told his Bey closing his eyes, and then opening them. He put Pegasis on it's launcher. "Ginga!" Kenta yelled worried. "Let it rip!" Ginga shouted launching Pegasus. "No way!" You kidding me!" Benkei shouted. Pegasus ripped through the beys easily, as if they were as thin as paper. Kyoya stood up on the hanging beam, "That's impressive." Pegasus was unstopable. "Oh! Amazing." Kenta stared in amazment. "I knew Ginga was strong... but wow. He's surprises me each day." Crystal laughed softly. _Now I understand what he was talking about. _Kenta thought in realization. "Go! Pegasus!" Ginga shouted. Pegasus sped to unimaginable speeds, circling around it's master a blue light surrounding it. Wind picked up throwing and thrashing surrounding Beys. _What a true blader's battle is..._Kenta thought. Pegasus shown through, it's wings gliding. "What's happening?!" Benkei yelled. The tornado Pegasus created exploded sending Beys flying at the Face Hunters. "Aw hey! Don't run away! You guys!" Benkei called after the fleeing Face Hunters. Benkei jumped, slipping and landing strait onto the bar his legs were wide open unlucky for him. "Mommy." Benkei whimpered now falling off the bar. "You'll pay for this. Owie!" Benkei yelled fleeing holding onto the spot were the bar hit. Beys fell around Ginga, "Like I said, the diffrence between winning and losing... is the Blader's Spirit." Ginga said catching his Bey. "Yes! I see. That was alsome, Ginga." Kenta told Ginga running up to him. "You never seize to amaze me Ginga." His sister told him patting his shoulder.

Suddenly a voice called, "Ginga Hagane." Ginga turned around to see Kyoya standing on the hanging beam. "Storm Pegasus, huh?" Kyoya asked. "At last, my friend, it seems an opponent worthy of meand my Rock Leone has made himself known." Kyoya told Ginga showing him his Bey. "Who are you?" Ginga asked him. "I am Kyoya Tategami." Kyoya told him. Kyoya then laughed, "This should be intresting.


	2. Leone's Roar

"Three, two, one. Let it rip!" a few kids yelled launching there beys. "Come on, Pegasus!" Gingka excitedly told his Bey. "What? -Ugh!" Both of Kenta's friends gasped as they were so easily defeated. Gingka caught his Bey easily. "Whoa! Alsome!" "So sweet!" Two boys behind Gingka commented. "Yo, Kenta, where did you meet such an amazing blader?" Kenta's slightly chubby friend asked. "He's so skilled, he just sent three Beys flying at the same time." The tall skinny one put in. "If you think that was wicked, just wait, because Gingka is strong enough to beat all the Face Hunters at once." Kenta bragged proudly. "Whoa! Are you serious!?" Asked the chubby one slightly yelling. "You've got to be kidding!" a kid with spiky black hair yelled. "You took on all the Face Hunters?""Please Teach me." The young bladers bombarded Gingka, crouding him. Crystal snickered in the background having been watching from the start. I think Kenta just doomed my brother," she chuckled. "Back. Please. We're through. Not the face!" Gingka told them, not that they listened. Crystal began to laugh a little louder. Gingka laughed nervously as the chatter got louder. "Okay, I'm only one blader." Gingka told all of them. "Me! Me1 Me! Hey Gingka! Me! Me!" All of the young bladers begged. "Okay. But first, it's about fun. Battleing has to be fun." Gingka spoke to all of them, unknown that a girl with short hair was watching the crowd. "All right, let's have fun. But I'm first." A boy told him. "No, I'm first having fun!" another spoke up.

**In a warehouse**

"Next! Next!" Kyoya told the Face Hunters, "What's the problem? Why are you stopping? I must fight now." "Uh, but Kyoya, we need a break." a Face Hunter told him, a little bit of nervousness in his voice. "We've been battling all night." another spoke up. "Ow! Oh, man, my carpel tunnels acting up." Benkei said frowning. "Yeah, his wrist is just hanging there. It's gross." A Face Hunter behind Benkei commented. Kyoya laughed, "Prrpare to battle. I'm not pumped enough yet." "All right!" "Oh, great!" Said oth Benkei and the Face Hunter behind him at the same time, "Let her rip!" They along with two others launched at the same time. "Unleash Rock Leone. Let it rip!" Kyoya said launching his Bey. Kyoya laughed, "This is so alsome. It's been way too long since an opponent worthy of my skills has shown up. Perk up, ladies. We're just getting started. " Kyoya told the Face Hunters as his Leone trashed their Beys. A wild wind whisled, knocking Benkei and the othe Face Hunters into the walls. Even a girl with red hair who had been sitting on a crate was pushed into the wall letting out a small gasp. Kyoya laughed,_"_Heads up, Gingka Hagane. I, Kyoya Tategami, am going to crush you like the little bug that you are." Leone jumped, Kyoya caught the Bey with ease, "With this Leone that is." Kyoya looked at his Bey as it gleamed. He began to laugh loudly._Kyoya,_The red headed girl thought, her tone worried.

**With Kenta, Crystal, and Gingka**

The birds sung happily. Kenta sighed, "That was fun!" "Now that's Beyblading." Gingka spoke, "It was great to be battling again, just for fun." Kenta, Gingka, and Crystal were laying down, Kenta in the middle, in the grass. "That's good. I'm just really glad that you both got to got to see Bey Park." Kenta told both of the sibblings. "It was great, so many people to battle just to have a good battle." Crystal smiled. "For sure. Me, too. Thanks." Ginga thanked the younger boy. "So, do you get it now, Gingka, Crystal?" Kenta asked, "Now you know they're aren't only Face Hunters around here. There are good guys like me and my friends." "Yeah, I have to say, this town isn't so bad after all." Ginga replied. "You can say that again, it's the best one so far," Crystal agreed. Kenta sat up looking at the two, "Huh? So you mean that...?" Kenta trailed off. Crystal nodded sitting up. "Yup. We've decided to stick around for a while." Gingka told him also sitting up. "You have? Great!" Kenta said happily. "Besides, I found a really strong opponent here, as well." Gingka said confusing both of them. Both let out a, "Huh?" "Gingka, uh, do you really think that you should?" Kenta asked. Gingka blinked, "Should what?" he asked confused slightly. "Uh, fight Kyoya!? He's the leader of the Face Hunters, and the strongest blader they have." Kenta told Gingka standing up looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Kenta started to explain,, "Well, once his Leone starts spinning,he doesn't stop until an opponent is completely destroyed.They say that Kyoya's Leone is like a wild animal enjoying the hunt." Kenta continued, "If something were to happen when you fought Kyoya, I don't..." Kenta trailed off. "Look, Kenta, I'm traveling so that I can find opponents like that. I really need the challenge." Gingka explained. "But..." Kenta protested. Gingaka took out his Bey, "It's okay. No matter who I battle, as long as I've got Pegasus, I like my chances." Gingka stared at his Pegasus, "Right, Pegasus?" he asked. A girls head popped up. "Pegasus? The poor thing." She spoke. "Hmm Wha...? Aah!" Gingka yelled startled moving away. Crystal's face looked startled at first until she blinked twice, then she just looked completely confused. "Uh, don't do that!" Kenta slightly yelled. "The poor thing." She repeated. "Huh? Poor thing?!" all three asked together. "Hmm." The girl mummbled taking out a small computer, "I'll check him out." She aimed the compute at Gingka. "Whoa!" Gingka said a surrprised look on his face. The computer beeped as it zoomed in, showing Gingka as a skeleton holding a beyblade. The computer then focused on Pegasus. The girl poked the labtop with a special pen, "Just as I thought." She said, "Several joints are showing some wear. This will show a slight calculation error in it's overall balance. You following?" She asked. Gingka let a small sigh, as he, Kenta and Crystal slid down to see the computer. "It's resistance to strong attacks is reduced by point seven percent. Still with me?" she asked. Crystal nodded her head yes. "Hmm? Yeah I guess so." Gingka replied. The girl typed some more, "Also look here." She said as the three leaned in to see the screen. "You can't see it with the naked eye, but the surface of the fusion wheel is covered in so many scratches. It would be a crime just to leave it like this. You see?" she pointed out. "Whoa. She's right." Kenta spoke surprised. "Wow! That's so many!" Crystal nearly yelled. "So, by 'poor thing' you were talking about Pegasus?" Gingka asked. "It's the same on the old and new parts. Recently you haven't been battling just one or two opponents, have you?" the girl asked, "Just how many opponents have you been battling at once?" She asked slightly raising her voice. Gingka's eyes widened, "Uh, I didn't count." Gingka lied. "Amazing. You're able to tell all that?" Kenta asked. "You can't ignore it just because they're shallow scratches. Have I lost you?" the girl asked, "When the scratches meet with wind resistance, it can't maintain it's original rotation or speed. Therefore, I will treat its injuries. Hmm. Until then, no battling, Okay?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "Okaay. Who are you anyway?" Gingka asked sweat-dropping.

**A little later**

The girl opened the door to a place called the B-Pit. "We're here. Come on in." She welcomed. "Wow. Alsome! Look at the Beys! These are top of the line." Kenta excitedly said looking through a glass case holding many Beyblades. "Whoa! There are so many!" Crystal shouted squishing her face onto the glass like a two-year old. "This part is my dad's store." The girl explained as she and Gingka passed by the other two. "Nice." Gingka commented. The girl flipped a light switch walking down the twisted stairs. "I use the basement as my BeyBlade workshop area." She explained. "So, does that mean you're a blader too?" asked Kenta. "Hmm, how should I explain?" she asked mostly herself, I don't really battle that often. I guess I just like fixing Beys and doing battle simulations. Does that make sense?" She asked. "Sure thing. It's all good." Kenta replied. "Swell. Thanks." She replied. "How often do people ask you to fix there Beys?" Crystal asked curiously. "Everyday I fix up to at least six, seven, or sometimes ten. You follow?" she asked. Crystal nodded. "Okay, take a seat, because I'm going to throughly examine Pegasus." She cleared here throat holding out her hand. Gingka looked extreamly nervous, "Huh? Um, but... uh..." Gingka stuttered. "Come on! I'm not debating you! There may be only minor damage now, but if you don't deal with it, it could be very serious. This is for Pegasus's own good." She explained seriously. "For Pegasus?" Asked Gingka. "Hmm." She hummed._I guess if I think about it, Pegasus has been through a lot lately, It's been battle after battle. I mean, she may be right._Gingka thought putting his bag on the ground. "I agree," he said digging for Pegasus and handing it to her gently, "But be gentle... uh." Gingka stummbled forgetting they had not yet learned the girl's name. "Madoka. Madoka Amano." Madoka introduced herself. Madoka put pegasus into a small machine that beeped, while scanning the Bey. On the computer it showed Pegaasus and words and numbers started comming up. "Hmm. It's more serious than I thought" Madoka spoke putting her goggles on her eyes. "Good serious, or bad serious?" Gingka asked. "Just serious." She replied, "It's not just the cracks it's the metal. There's a lot of debris stuck inside" she explained messing with the metal a little.

"Huh, looks like you've really been getting around." Madoka said looking at the taken apart Pegasus. "Are you following me?" she asked. "Whoa." All three bladers said in awe at the machine Madoka used to spray the preformance tip. "Dabris doesn't sound that dangerous." Kenta commented. "Well, it is, Kenta. If it's with BeyBlades." She replied, "So please stay with me." She was now spraying down the fusion wheel while explaining, "Sand, dust, cloth fibers. The weight and quality differs, so balance declines. Get it?" she asked. "Uh, sort of." He replied. "Focus, if water were to get in through a tiny crack, it could result in damage to the frame. If sand enters a joint, every time it rotates, it rubs against and scratches the Bey's insides. Savvy." She asked. "Yeah, savvy." Gingka replied. ""Gingka, everyone always focuses so much on the battle, they forget to stop and think about their own precious BeyBlade." Madoka explained. "Riight." Gingka replied. "When I say something like that, I just can't leave it alone. This is going to take longer than I thought. Pegasus will have to stay here tonight." Madoka told Gingka. "What?!" Gingka asked surprised. "Is that a problem?" Madoka asked. No-no, of course not." Gingka said nervously waving his hands in front of him, "It's not like we're married or anything like that. We can spend one night apart." Gingka replied. "You heard him. Let's do this." Madoka said happily. "All right, then go ahead." Gingka told her laying down on her couch. "Huh?" asked Madoka looking at him. "Okay, married or not, Pegasus is my partner, and where Pegasus goes, I go. If he's staying overnight, I'm sleeping here, too. "Okay. I guess it doesn't really matter." Madoka replied. "Hmmm." Crystal hummed digging in her pocket on her skirt, "Do you think tommorow you could take a look at my Frozen Wolf?" She asked holding up her bey. Madoka's eyes slightly narrowed, "How many people have you bladers have you been battling per battle?" she asked a brow slightly raised. "The most I've ever battled is eight." Crystal said holding up nine fingers. Kenta pulled her ring finger down, "see eight." "Sure no problem just come back tommorow." Madoka smiled. "Okay." Crystal chirped placing Wolf gently into her pocket. "Hey, hey, Madoka?" asked Kenta. "Yeah?" she answered turning her attention to Kenta. "When you finish working on Gingka's Pegasus, and Crystal's Wolf, will you look at my Sagitario?" Kenta asked pulling out his Bey. "Yeah, no problem." Madoka told him. "Yeah!" Kenta cheered, as Madoka laughed. "That's great! Right, Sagitario?" He asked his Bey.

**Later that night**

Madoka was still working hard on Gingka's Pegasus._I can't believe sh's staying up this late for Pegasus. Yup, being a blader isn't just about battling. It's more than that. Madoka is also a great blader._Gingka thought as he watched her work on Pegasus. "What?! Is that a booger?! Oh, gross." Madoka yelled slightly. Gingka began to snore, slightly scaring Madoka. "Oh," she sighed. "Mm. Pegasus." Gingka called in his sleep. "What?" Madoka asked, but laughed. She sighed turning back to her work, "Go, Pegasus!" Gingka called in his sleep.

**The next day**

The birds chirped happily as if singing as if singing. "Whew! Maintenance complete. Now I just have to ajust the balance, and I'll be... done" Madoka yawned. She put her head down on her desk.

Meanwhile Kenta and Crystal were panting while running to the B-Pit. "I wander if Madoka's finished fixing up Pegasus yet." Kenta laughed. "Cause after Wolf's prepaired it's your turn, Sagitario." Kenta told his Bey. Crystal was running a little slower than Kenta she kept her Bey in her pocket. Suddenly a foot was infront of Kenta causing him to trip and fall on his face. A gut caught Kenta's flying BeyBlade easily. Crystal missed the foot by inches, quickly bending down by Kenta. "Huh. This guy really is a klutz." Benkei remarked. "The only reason he fell is because you tripped him!" Crystal growled. "Give me back my Sagitario, you Bey-stealing monster...!" Kenta yelled running at him. Benkei easily caught Kenta bey the head so he couldn't do anything. "If you want it back, go and bring Gingka to Metal Tower, got it?" Benkei asked pushing Kenta. "Couldn't you just ask?" Kenta asked. "If you don't bring him..." The one with the spiky orange hair started, "You can say bye-bye to your Bey-Bey." Benkei finished. They turned around and began running, "That was good!"

"Wait! That's mine!" Kenta shouted running after them Crystal with him. "Give me back my Sagita-rio!" he said tripping. Kenta began crying, "Sagitario!"

**At the B-Pit**

"Are you serious? They took Sagitario? And Crystal went after them, alone?" Gingka asked, "Those Face Hunters, they're really starting to bug me." "So, what am I gonna do Gingka?" Kenta asked. "I know what I'm not doing- hiding. So where is this Metal Tower?" Gingka asked. "I'm comming with you. This way!" Kenta said running. Gingka grabbed his Bey running after them. "Hold on!" Madoka yelled. "Wha...?" asked Gingka. "I still haven't finished Pegasus's maintenance yet, okay? We still have to fine-tune its balance." Madoka told them. "Madoka, we don't have time for that now. Mount up Kenta." Gingka growled. "Right!" Kenta replied running Gingka right behind him. Madoka gave a fusterated grunt, "Boys."

**Minutes later**

Kenta and Gingka arrived at the top of the tower on the elevator. Wing gusted, both had to cover their faces. "What a pleasant surprise, Gingka Hagane." Benkei's voice was heard. "Face Hunters!" Gingka shouted. "Give me back my Sagitario!" Kenta yelled. "Sure. Just as soon as he beats Kyoya in a battle. No big deal right?" Benkei said refering to Gingka while holding up Sagitario. "Any day of the week, buddy! No problem! Where's he hiding? Behind your skirt, huh?" Gingka yelled. "Yo, Gingka, your worst nightmare is right here." Kyoya's voice was heard. "Huh?" Gingka asked. Kyoya walked through the Face Hunters. "I can handle someone like you all by myself, nut can you hadle it?" asked Kyoya, "Let's do this right now." Gingka grabbed his Pegasus. "Wait! You can't! Pegasus isn't battle-ready yet!" Madoka yelled comeing through the elevator. "If you fight now, it may never recover! What do you plan to do if something bad happens to Pegasus?" Madoka asked worried. "But Kenta's Sagitario is..." Gingka was intterupted. "Gingka!" Kyoya yelled, "Look over there. Hmm?" Benkei was on the otherside of the railing. "Yoo-hoo!" He called the began to laugh, "If you won't fight, I'll drop the Bey" Benkei threatened. "Say bye-bye to your Bey-Bey!" Benkei yelled. "Come on! Don't do it!" Kenta shouted with tears brimming his eyes. Kenta imagined Benkei leting go, Sagitario fell slowly and shattered. "What's wrong with you?! Stop it!" Kenta shouted.

"If that isn't enough, is this?" asked Benkei revealing what he was hiding behind him. It was Crystal her Cheeks puffed out from anger most likely. "Crystal?!" Gingka yelled. "You should really teach yourdogsnot tobite." Benkei yelled to Gingka. "You put your hand im my face. I told you I was going to bite. But you... wouldn't...**Listen!**" She struggled out of his grasp yelling the last part. "So, then, what'll you do?" asked Kyoya. "I'm sorry, Pegasus." Gingka told his BeyBlade, "Please do your best, just for this one battle." "But, Gingka..." Madoka trailed off. "Pegasus is everything to me, and Sagitario is everything to Kenta. I have to save it. Plus, they have Crystal. And besides, there's just no way I can run away from a challenge to a one-on-one battle. The spirit of my Bey is shouting "Fight him!" Gingka told her. Kyoya laughed, "What's the spirit of your bey gonna say when I crush you into little peices?" Kyoya asked, "It won't be shouting then, will it?" Gingka growled. "For the record, I advised you that Pegasus is not 100%. Never mind." Madoka groaned.

Everyone surrounded the Beydish as Gingka and Kyoya were prepared to face off. Everyone's hair was moving with the wind. Kyoya put his Rock Leone on it's place on the launcher, "Okay, three." Gingka put Storm Pegasus on it's lancher, "Two..." Then both shouted at the same time, "One! Let it rip!" they yelled as they launched there beys. They circled around the dish, Leone went to the center while Pegasus was spinning around it. "Hmm! Leone isn't attacking Pegasus." Kenta pointed out. "Whoa!" Madoka stared in awe. "What's he got up his sleeve?" Kenta asked. "Hmm..." Madoka took out her computer, "Let me check it out Kenta." She tapped on the screen a little, 'The preformance tip is a wide ball. Defensive power 800. Centrifugal force 300. It seems that Bey is an ideal defense type, Kenta. He's got confidence in it's repelling capability, follow?" asked Madoka. "But you can't win if you don't ever attack, then, right?" Kenta asked. "Somehow I have a bad feeling about this. "Well, what's wrong, Gingka?" Kyoya asked, "Well Gingka, come on then!"_Not yet. Got to speed up rotation._Gingka thought watching his Bey. "Now! Go, Pegasus!" he shouted to his Bey. "That's right come to Papa." Kyoya said smirking. As soon as Pegasus was about to connect it was thrown back. "Huh? Repelled?!" Gingka asked himself. "Huh?" Madoka asked. "Gingka's attack had no effect!" Kenta said somewhat in shock. "What happened? That should have hit!" Crystal yelled from her spot back by Madoka and Kenta. "Pegasus, come on, ounce more!" Gingka told his Bey, determination in his voice. Pegasus quickly charged at Leone, just as before, it was thrown back. "What just happened?!" Gingka asked alarmed._It's as if Leone has a protective barriar around it..._Crystal thought with a growl. Kyoya chuckled, "You ain't seen nothing yet!" "Roar, Leone!" Kyoya called to his BeyBlade. A strong gust came from the green Bey, causing Pegasus to be swept up into it, but manaaged to hold it's ground. "What was that?!" Gingka asked. "What's happening?" Kenta asked worried, "How can Pegasus get blown away so easily? Is it because the maintenance wasn't complete?" "It's not just that it's the wind!" Madoka answered fairly surrprised herself. "Huh?" asked Crystal looking from the battle to Madoka. 'The wind?" Kenta asked. "Yeah look at this." She said leaning so the two could see the screen. There were arrows pointing upwards from Leone."Oh, I see." Kenta told her, Leone is using the strong windson the topof this humungous tower!" "When Leone spins, it swirls up the wind, creating an invisible wall. See?" Madoka asked. "So, in other words, he's using the wind to get the upper hand on Gingka. So he made sure he had the upmost advantage! That was a dirty trick!" Crystal stated with a slight growl. "Twisted. He lead Gingka into a trap! He chose a location that works to his advantage! He's such a stinker!" Kenta said with much anger. "Why you!" Gingka growled. Kyoya laughed, "Wise up, Gingka. You should know what it takes to win a battle, the blader's skills, the Bey's ability, and how well you choose a battle location to fit your purpose. Thinking of ridiculous things like... helping a friend and your Bey spirit while forgetting the basics. That's your big mistake." Kyoya told Gingka. "Why you..." Crystal growled under her breath. "Ridiculous, huh?" asked Gingka. "Not that that information is going to help you now. Sorry about that." Kyoya mocked. Leone's wind got stronger. "This is Leone's special move. Lion Gale Force Wall." Kyoya smirked. The wind got even stronger making it hard for Pegasus to continue moving forward. "Oh, no! Pegasus! Pegasus is being swallowed up by the wind!" Kenta shouted. "Just hold on. Please hang in there, Pegasus," Gingka asked of his partner, "But if I attack, Pegasus could end up losing in a stadium out. And if I don't attack, Pegasus will be the one that stops spinning first. There must be another way." Kyoya began laughing wildly, "Think all day, the answer's still the same. You're toast!" Kyoya told Gingka. Leone's wind got even stronger. Gingka blocked his face from the wind, and his scarf became untied and flew off his neck. Benkei began to laugh, "Some weather we're having, huh?" The Face Hunter behind him responded, "Yeah, high winds and 100% chance of losing." Gingka grunted, "Got to hand on!"he told himself. He looked up to see his scarf float in the air. Gingka gasped. "What's the matter, Gingka?" Kyoya asked mockingly, "Cat got your tongue? Cause I've got your BeyBlade." Gingka grunted, "Not yet, you don't!" Gingka told him. "What was that?" Kyoya asked. Both Kenta and Madoka gasped. "Battle's not over till the last BeyBlade spins!" Gingka yelled, "And the last time I checked, Pegasus was still spinning!" Pegasus lit up blue, charging strongly as if nothing could stop it. "Ha! You fool." Kyoya informed, "You attack now, then it's over. Now finish it Leone." As pegasus collided with the proud lion, it was pushed back, the lion giving a powerful roar. All three, Modoka, Kenta, and Crystal, watched in horror all screaming a, "No!" as Pegasus was sent off the building comepletly.

"Oh, yes." Benkei said grinning. "It's Kyoya's win." Another spoke. Kyoya began to laugh, "Mr. Tough Guy gets defeated in the end by a stadium out. So lame." "Pegasus... no." Crystal spoke small tears brimming her eyes. Kenta was crying, "I'm so sorry, Gingka. Because of me, your precious Pegasus was..." Kenta cried. "What are you talking about, Kenta?" Gingka asked. His three friends looked up in surprised. Gingka smiled, "My Pegasus hasn't been beaten yet, buddy." "Huh? You're dreaming," Kyoya told him, "Your Bey just got sent flying. What?" Kyoya asked as he saw a gleaming light. "It can't be! It's Pegasus!" Kyoya was more than surprised, and that was obvious. "Go!" Gingka called to his flying bey, "Pegasus, Starblast Attack!" The attack collided, head on, and Leone was sent flying. All the Face Hunters gasped, and Gingka happily caught his Bey. Madoka was laughing happily, Crystal was clapping a goofy grin on her face. "All right!" Kenta shouted, "Gingka won!" "That is... impossible." Kyoya said falling to his knees. His fist collided with the ground and he stayed on all fours, "My plan flawless. It was a lock. Whay, unless..." Kyoya's eyes widened, "Don't tell me- you planned this from the beginning?" Gingka chuckled, "No matter how big the hurricane, the wind is always weak at the eye of the storm." "I get it." Madoka said. "Huh?" Both Kenta and Crystal asked. "It's like this. Gingka let Pegasus get hit into the wind once on purpose, so it could aim its attack at Leone's one weak spot from up in the sky." Madoka explained as Crystal let out a loud "Ohhhhhh!". "Not bad, Gingka, not bad." Madoka told the blader. "Did I just see that?" A Face Hunter asked. "Either Kyoya lost or I need to get my eyes checked." Benkei responded, in shock letting Sagitario go. The stamina type Bey rolled to Gingka's feet. Gingka chuckled picking up Sagitario, "Thanks guys. Nice of you to return this." Gingka told them.

**a few minutes later**

"Awesome! That was awesome, Gingka!" Kenta told Gingka, "I can't believe you defeated Kyoya in such an epic battle. Thanks to you, I was able to get my Sagitario back safely. Thanks so much." "Don't thank me, thank Pegasus." Gingka told him happily. "Well, it's fine as long as you won, but you were being so reckless. What would you have done if something had happened to Pegasus? " Madoka asked. "Yeah, but nothing did." Gingka answered. Madoka ran ahead of them stoping in front of Gingka. "Luckily." She reminded, "Say sorry to Pegasus." "Huh?!" asked a clearly surprised. Madoka began to growl. "Uh... uh! I-I'm sorry." Gingka appoligised nervously. "Hmm. Now was that so hard?" Madoka asked standing straight, "You following me?" All three, Crystal, Gingka, and Kenta, began laughing.

**Later**

"So, Crystal?" asked Gingka. "Yeah." she answered. "How exactly did you manage to get captured?" He asked. The blue-haired girl froze on the spot, her face as red as her brother's hair. She mummbled something not understandable. "What was that?" asked Madoka as they walked into the B-Pit. She mummbled it a little louder but only the words, "Aren't very" was understandable. "Huh?" asked Kenta. "**I said, poles aren't very good hideing spots!**"

**The Face Hunters**

"Impossible." Kyoya spoke with anger, "Unbelivable. I actually lost." Kyoya kicked a small crate. "What are you guys all staring at?" he asked, "Weel, what are you looking at? It's all your fault. Next time, I'll definitly..." He was cut off. "Do you want to win against Gingka Hagane?" A males voice asked. "Hmm?" Kyoya asked, "What's that?" "Do you want to win?" the mysterious male asked, "Do you want to become even stronger?" "And who the heck are you?" asked Benkei. "How about I grant that wish for you?" The man purposed comepletly ignoring Benkei. "What did you say?" Kyoya asked. The mysterious man laughed evilly, whatever was to happen... it wouldn't be good.


	3. The Wolf's Ambition

Two Helicopters flew in the air. "It's pretty small in here." Said Benkei. "AW, man." I wonder how long till we land." "Oh, Where are they taking us?" The 5 Face Hunters chatted together while their leader sat calmly. "Kyoya, I demand to know." Benkei told him standing up. Kyoya opened his eyes that had been closed, "Relax, Benkei. We'll find out soon." he told him calmly. "I demand... Ah!" The helicopters shook causing Benkei to fall on his face and the other Face Hunters to slid. "Ow!" Benkei shouted on impact, he then began getting up. "This is exactly what I'm talking about." Benkei spoke crying anime tears. "Ah, ah what's going on out there, Kyoya?" a Face Hunter asked his leader. Kyoya turned his head slightly to look out the helicopters window letting out a small, "Hmm?" "Where are we?" He asked himself.

**Landing time **

The helicopters landed slowly stirring up lots of dust. The Face Hunters along with mysterious man walked out of the flying machines. "This is different." Benkei commented. "Yeah, different." another Face Hunter agreed. "Hey, man. What's the big idea here, buddy? Bringing us out to a dump like this?" Kyoya asked the man. "I thought you were tired of..." The man chuckled, "losing. Or do you enjoy losing?" The man asked. "What?!" Kyoya growled. "Time to shake things up a bit?" The man asked digging for something causing the boys to prepare for a BeyBlade. The man pulled out a comb, "I will do all I can to help you win." The man used the comb brushing his single yellow strands, "Everything you will need will be prepared for you. What do you think? This is definitely not a bad deal, huh?" The man proposed. "But there must be something in it for you, then." Kyoya stated. "Of course there is. You'll be much stronger and next time I want a defeat, by you, Kyoya, of that Gingka Hagane." The man told him. "Gingka! Him again?" Kyoya asked.

**At the B-Pit **

"Hey are you done yet? You done yet?" Gingka asked impatiently. "Hang on a sec." Madoka told him while a machine scanned Pegasus. "Yep, the joints are all green. Okay, tune-up is complete." Madoka told him. "Thanks, Madoka. You've done a great job. Yep." Gingka told the Bey Mechanic. "Hasn't she, Pegasus? Who's a good BeyBlade? You are. Yes you are." Gingka baby-talked the Bey. "Oh, boy." Madoka sighed. "Uh, yeah. Anyway... I think you will remember I kept telling you not to battle?" Madoka told him. "Uh-huh." Gingka responded. "Thanks to you, tuning up Pegasus took way longer than normal." Madoka explained. "But now Pegasus is in perfect shape, right?" Gingka asked holding up the blue Bey. "Theoretically, yes. But don't do anything rash. Increase your pace gradual, you follow?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm getting fired up now! I'm smoking! I'm hot! I'm burning up! Ready for a bunch of battles!" Gingka yelled excitedly. "Ah, he's not listening." Madoka told herself. "He never really does anyways." Crystal grinned. "Then waste some of that heat on me, Gingka." Came Kenta's voice, "Coach me to be a hot BeyBlader." Gingka's face fell to shocked, "Oh, but..." he trailed off. "But nothing. I'm fiery. I can do it. I want to become strong like you, Gingka. And that's why I need to be trained by you and only you." Kenta giggled. "Ah, Kenta." Gingka sounded down. "What's wrong? Hurry up and teach me." Kenta told him. "Well, it's just that, uh..." Gingka trailed off. "Wait a minute!" Came Osamu's voice. "Huh?" asked Gingka. "Hey, Kenta, you were holding out on us." Kenta's skinnier friend told him, "What's the deal?" "Yeah, we all want BeyBlade training from Gingka too!" All three of Kenta's friends said at the same time. The three friends began running up to Gingka. "Huh?" Gingka, Kenta, Crystal, and Madoka asked at the same time. Kenta's friends then ran into Gingka. "Aah!" Gingka yelled as he was trampled by Kenta's friends. "Hey, stop you guys! I'm the one who found him!" Kenta told them. "Actually Kenta, we found you." Crystal pointed out. "Everyone, calm down!" Madoka tried to calm things. In the commotion Gingka hit things one the shelf, causing them to fall. Madoka growled angrily. Crystal flinched, being next to her. "Uh-oh, this is bad." Crystal whispered. "Does this look like a battlefield to you?! If you want to battle, go to the Bey Park. Did you hear me? Now! Do you follow? Vamoose! Scram! Get out!" Madoka yelled at them.

**Minutes later **

"That Madoka sure is touchy." Kenta's chubby friend commented. "We hardly broke anything." Kenta agreed. "Well, I guess we can't really blame her." Gingka told them. "Well at least we helped clean up afterwards." The chubby one spoke up, "Then again, she insisted. Oh, well, let's get going to Bey Park." "Now you'll train me, right, Gingka?" asked Kenta, "Huh? Huh?" Gingka's face looked surprised, again. "Us too!" all three of Kenta's friends cheered. "Huh?" Gingka asked looking over is shoulder. "See I have a dentist appointment and my toenails need clipping, and uh..." Gingka tied to excuse himself. "They do?" all of them asked. "Sorry. But I got to go." Gingka told them beginning to run away, "We'll talk Beys another time." "When? Soon?" They asked together. They turned their attention to Crystal. "I have to go with him." Crystal started waving her hands in front of her defensively a sweat-drop forming. "He's afraid of the dentist." She whispered quietly. "Well, uh... bye!" She waved before jogging away. _ Aw, come back, _Kenta thought sadly.

**With Red Headed girl **

The red-head skipped happily along the street. _I wonder where Benkei and the rest of them are. Kyoya's gone too. It might just be another attempt at the Hagane kid. _She thought with a small sigh. "I have been itching for a good battle lately, but no luck. I don't think I want to battle that kid either." She sighed again. She looked to the side to see a little girl with short brunette hair, she looked about 7 or 8. The girl was training with her Bey. She looked at the girl and closed her red orbs before opening them again. "Your doing it wrong." She said startling the girl. The small female looked up at the older red-head. "Who are you? Are you one of those mean Face Hunters that steal young blader's points. If you are then go away! I don't have any points that you'd want!" The small girl accused yelling. The red-headed female smiled even being accused, "Nah, I'm not one one of those mean Face Hunters. Not exactly anyways. The name's Flare. Flare Tategami. Nice to meet you." Flare told the girl giving a grin showing off her sharp canine teeth, while holding out her hand. "Well in that case I guess you're okay." The small girl told Flare shaking her hand. "So what's your name?" Flare asked. "Koah" The girl replied. "So, what were you saying about me doing everything wrong?" Koah asked. "Well for starters, your launch, you're to tense." Flare told her. "To tense?" Koah repeated curiously. "Yep! Watch this." Flare instructed getting into a launching position while whipping out her red Bey and her launcher. "See?" Flare asked looking over to the brunette girl. "Um, like this?" Koah asked getting into her own launching position. Flare observed the girl's position before shaking her head, "You're still to tense and..." she trailed of putting her Bey back into her pocket and getting behind Koah. "What are you...?" Koah asked as Flare put her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Helping you. Now, relax, and take deep breaths." Flare instructed. Koah did as she was told, breathing in and breathing out. "Good. Now spread your elbows a little..." Flare trailed pulling Koah's elbows apart a little bit. The red-head then began to circle Koah. She nodded her head, "Now Koah, I want you to launch." Flare told the smaller girl. "O-kay." Koah replied launching her bey into a small dish. "Whoa!" Koah yelled very excited. Flare smiled with one hand on her hip. "You keep that up and one day you might become number one." Flare commented. Koah's green eyes widened, "Really?! You really think so?!" she asked. "As long as you keep practicing and believe in your Bey. Remember when you battle, that not only you're beys clash, kay?" Flare asked. "Sure, no problem!" The girl grinned widely giving a victory sign. "I'm gonna go show my mom! Bye Flare!" Koah shouted waving after the girl. Flare laughed waving, "See ya kid." _I really need a good battle, _Flare thought beginning to walk again.

**Minutes Later **

Flare walked under the bridge as a train passed over. _Where's Benkei when you need him. If I don't battle someone soon I'll explode!_ Flare thought sighing. She took out a red Bey looking at it carefully, "You feel the same way, don't you Leopard. I'm sure Benkei and Kyoya will be back soon, then we can battle. But I sure hope they come back soon, I really need a good battle." Flare spoke to her Bey her voice getting higher from excitement. "Boy oh boy, I just can't wait!" she grinned holding up Leopard.

**About a few Minutes Later **

"I really can't wait." Flare groaned her face clearly bored, "If I wait, I'm going to die!" She declared. She was was sitting down at Bey Park searching for someone to battle. Her head was going back and forth between the people who passed her. She heard the sound of Bey's colliding not to fare away. Flare turned her head to see who was battling. It was a boy about Flare's age who had spiky white hair. He was battling a girl who had her hair stuffed into a hat, she had purple-like eyes. Flare tilted her head watching the battle. "Go! Phantom Leone!" The girl shouted. _Leone? Can't be,_ Flare thought looking closely at the girl and her Bey. She wore a Short-sleeved denim that ended at her ribs, with that she had a long sleeved blue-green shirt. She also had black tattered jeans and brown hiking boots. Flare then studied her Bey, it was indeed a Phantom Leone. "As if! Attack harder!" The boy shouted to his Bey. The girl smirked, "Leone!" she yelled. The two Beys collided hard, within seconds the boy's Bey was sent out the dish. "Aah!" The boy shouted as his Bey landed at his feet. The girl caught her Bey, "Good battle." she told him beginning to walk off. The boy nodded going on his own way. Flare hopped onto her feet, _That's who I'll battle! W-wait where'd she go?! Ah, come on! Don't tell me I- oh wait she's over there... _Flare thought looking around quickly before finding her. "Hey! Wait a minute!" She yelled catching up to the girl. The girl looked over her shoulder, "Yes?" she asked. "What's your name?" Flare asked grinning. The girl looked closely at Flare, "Kakourri." she responded calmly. "Awesome! My name's Flare, Flare Tategami." Flare told her proudly. Kakourri nodded. "Well, I saw you battling and..." Flare trailed off. Kakourri smirked, "And you wanted to battle me." She stated. "Yep! So how about it?" Flare asked, "This is my Flame Leopard." She told Kakourri taking out her Bey. "My pleasure" Kakourri responded.

**With the Face Hunters **

"Gingka Hagane, you say? Why are you after him?" Kyoya asked the man. "That is none of your concern." The man replied sternly, "Lets just say that I'm not a fan of his either." "And why is that?" Kyoya asked him. "That is privileged information, however, if you work with us and be a good boy, you might actually get to hear the whole story. How does that sound, my young friend?" The man proposed slightly bowing. "Hmm. You know how that sounds?" Kyoya asked. "How?" The man asked standing straight. "Sounds like you've been wasting my time. We're out of here." Kyoya told the man beginning to walk away. The Face Hunters began to follow him. "Well, I guess that attitude is to be expected from you. Go ahead, retreat. Pack up and run away empty-handed, just like you did when you lost your battle with Gingka." The man mocked Kyoya. "What did you say?" Kyoya asked, once again facing the man, "How dare you! I didn't run away. I never run. And I will defeat him." Kyoya declared. "Really?" The man asked, "Is that so?" "This fight is between me and Gingka. I'm not going to lend my talent to the likes of you, Stretch, and the next time you're looking for help, maybe you should start with 'pretty please'." Kyoya told him confidently. "Help?" The man asked, "You just don't get it, do you, junior? Here;s a news flash for you: the only one around here who needs help is you. You're the loser, remember?" The told Kyoya. "Watch it, big mouth!" Kyoya warned. "Yeah, watch it!" A Face Hunter repeated. "Or answer to these twenty-four-inch pythons." Benkei told him. "I only spoke the truth. As it stands, Kyoya here wouldn't be able to beat my Aunt Clara in pinochle. I'm saying that I can make you a winner. It's very simple. Even you should be able to understand it. Just zip it and do as I say." The man explained. "Who do you think you are, buddy? I don't take orders." Kyoya growled. "Oh, don't take it so personally. No need to be down on yourself. I think you have great potential. If you just follow my instructions, you should be able to become a blader who surpasses even Gingka Hagane." The man spoke clearly. "You must think you spin a pretty bad blade to talk to people like that." Kyoya challenged. "As a matter of fact, I do." The man responded. "Prove it, then." Kyoya challenged the man more. Kyoya swiftly took out his Leone, "Battle with this." "Ha! I thought it might come to this. But if you lose, in return I expect you to..." The man started but was cut off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you beat me, I'll listen to whatever you blab on about." Kyoya interrupted. "Please, don't forget those words." The man told him.

"Here's a little warm-up for ya." Benkei told the man as him and the 5 other Face Hunters walked up. "Let him have it." A Face Hunter spoke up as they all prepared their Beys. All of them launched together. The man let out a light, yet evil laugh, "Okay, eat BeyBlade, boys! Ya!" The man shouted launching his BeyBlade. A purple light flashed past the Face Hunter's beys, knocking them a little to the side. Then, at the same time, a few flashes of purple came sending all the Beys flying. All of the Face Hunters, Kyoya included, were shocked. "What?!" Benkei yelled as all the Beys crashed to the ground. "Aw man. That's not fair." A Face Hunter with a red shirt whined. Benkei picked up his Bull. "What? This is the..." He trailed off. The man laughed as he caught his Bey. "Yes," he said darkly. "What?" Asked Benkei, "The Dark Wolf?" "Dark Wolf?" A Face Hunter asked. "Yeah, stay with the tour. It's got equal levels of attack, defense, and stamina. It's the ultimate balance-type BeyBlade." Benkei explained still somewhat in shock. "Oh, so someone has been doing his homework." The man mocked. "Kyoya, get this guy." Benkei told the leader of the Face Hunters. Kyoya scoffed, "We'll see how ultimate that thing is." Kyoya pulled out his launcher. "Something like that is no match for my Rock Leone." Kyoya said putting Leone in his launcher. The wind began to pick up, _Not to mention... the conditions are perfect. _Kyoya thought smirking. "What are you waiting for?" The man asked, "Three." "Two." Kyoya continued the count down. "One!" Both said together. "Let it rip!" Kyoya yelled launching his Bey. They both launched and the battle began.

**With Flare and Kakourri **

Both females stood at opposite sides of the Bey dish a little ways out of Bey Park. "You ready?" Flare asked. Kakourri nodded her head yes. "Alright then, let's get started. Three!" Flare shouted gripping her launcher. "Two." Kakourri said doing the same. "One! Let it rip!" Both shouted launching their Beys. Both Beys circled around the dish. _Who's gonna have to make the first move. Leopard is an attack-type, so I can't go with stamina, plus that'd be BORING. And her Leone must be a defense-type. If her's is anything like Kyoya's then this might be easier for me. _Flare thought. "Okay, Leopard, attack now!" Flare told her Bey. "It's not that easy." Kakourri told the red-head. Leopard attacked Leone hard, after one of Leopards attacks two came up faster. _That's not doing much damage. Why not? _Flare asked herself. "Leopard!" Flare shouted. Leopard fell back circling the dish again. _My attacks aren't doing any effect, at least not that I know of. What do I do?! _Flare asked herself. "Oh! I got it! Good luck with this one Kakourri!" Flare smirked, "Leopard, special move! Burning Claws!" Leopard began to glow red. "Good try, but that won't work on me! Leone, Ghost Slash!" Kakourri called to her Bey. Leone slowly disappeared. "Wha! What just happened! It was there just a second ago! Aah! What if Leopard disappears next?!" Flare began to freak out. Leopard stopped glowing. Kakourri had a slight sweat-drop. "Leopard! Keep your guard up!" Flare yelled to her bey. Phantom Leone appeared right behind Leopard, swiftly attacking it. "Leopard!" Flare yelled as Leopard went into the air. Luckily the red-heads Bey landed in the stadium, but close to the edge. Kakourri growled, but kept calm. Leopard was slowly beginning to wobble. _That was close... way to close! That was an inch away from a stadium out. Leopard's wobbling. Oh man, come on Flare think!" _Flare thought looking extremely worried. "Leopard, let's try this again! Burning Claws!" Flare called out. Leopard began to glow red again. "Ghost Slash!" Kakourri told her Leone. As before Leone disappeared. Leopard stopped in it's tracks, it's red light going out.

_Where is it? I know it's in the stadium... but where in the stadium? _Flare asked herself. Leone appeared attacking Leopard as it had before. The Bey then fadded again. "Leopard! Attack there!" Flare shouted. "Too late." Kakourri told her as Leopard attacked nothing. Flare growled. Leone appeared attacking Leopard again. After the attack Leone again fadded. "Oh no you don't! Leopard!" Flare yelled. Leopard attacked quickly. It wasn't the hardest hit, but Leopard hit Leone showing it's appearance. Kakourri growled. "Leopard let's go! Burning Claws!" Flare shouted a red aura surrounding her. "Grr. Okay then! Eternal Lion's Cyclone!" Kakourri shouted. A mini hurricane filled the dish. "Go now! Come on!" Flare shouted, "Leopard!" "Leone!" Kakourri shouted to her Bey. Both of the Beys inner Beast roared at each other as both moves collided. The two Beys pushed against eachother with as much force as they had in them. "Let's go!" Both bladers shouted. At first Leone was being pushed back, the it was Leopard. Leone was again being pushed back. With the last of their strength, bith Beys pushed until Leopard was sent flying. Leopard came down from the air landing at Flare's left foot. Kakourri retrieved her Bey and began to walk away. Flare quickly grabbed Leopard, putting the precious Bey in her pocket. "Hey! Wait a minute!" She called. Kakourri stopped looking over her shoulder, "Yes?" she asked. "That was a fun battle! Best I've had in a while. And I'll get a rematch one of these day's and when I do, I'll be walking away the winner. Don't you forget that! Remember my name too cause one of these day's it'll be in the books! The name's Flare Tategami, don't forget it." Flare declared a grin plastered on her face. Kakourri smirked, "Right, I'll remember that." she said walking away. Flare nodded, beginning to walk to her own destination. There was only one thought in her mind,_ Man! I can't wait to tell Benkei about how much fun I had without him! _

**With Kenta **

Two Beys in a small dish collided. As both hit each other, both fell declaring the match a draw. "Mmm, just can't find my groove today. Know what I mean?" Kenta's chubby friends asked. "Yeah, would have been awesome if Gingka were here to teach us more BeyBlade moves." The blond one agreed. "Do you think he just didn't want to teach us?" The chubby one asked, "That would bite." "Yeah, totally bite." The blond one agreed. "Gingka." Kenta said sadly. Sagitario was sent out of the small dish. "Ah, what do you think you're doing, Kenta?" His friend he was battling asked. "I'm sorry." Kenta apologized. _They're right. Gingka came to this town to find new challenges, along with Crystal. It would be silly to think a blader like him would consider us his worthy opponents. Does that mean Gingka left already? After I just made friends with him and Crystal. If he hasn't gone already, he will soon if he doesn't find any competition. No, I can't let that happen. _Kenta thought. "This is boring." Kenta's blond friend commented. "Ah, let's get get out of here." The friend Kenta was battling agreed beginning to walk off. "Kenta, come on." The chubbier one called. _I've got to do something. I've got to do something. _Kenta thought looking down to his Bey, _That's it. _

**Elsewhere **

Dark Wolf and Rock Leone collided sending sparks. Over and over, the two Beys hit each other with no mercy. "Go, Kyoya!" Benkei cheered. "Get him!" Yelled another. "Strike him, Leone." Kyoya called. Leone sped up causing dust to fly, again the two Beys collided. "Hmm?" The man asked. Leone went for another attack, but Wolf dodged. Leone tried again, but Wolf went around dodging it again, speeding away. Leone caught up, hitting wolf again, then again. Leone hit Wolf upwards, but it landed undamaged, on a rock. "So, this is the power of the balance type. Obviously, a balance type has no weak points to take advantage of, but that also means that it can't have as strong attack powers as Gingka's Pegasus. Speaking of attack powers, I'll finish this in one blow." Kyoya said as Leone charged into the rock breaking it into many pieces, sending Wolf flying. "Go, Leone!" Kyoya shouted to his Bey. A mighty tornado began to form. The Face Hunters began to cheer. "There it is. This is Kyoya's special move." Benkei announced excitedly. "Lion Gale Force Wall." Kyoya said calmly. Wolf flew close to the mans foot staying put. "Twisting and surrounding wind to form a whirlwind wall. It should be an impressive defense technique, shouldn't it? But when I see it, it just looks like a pitiful lion trapped in a cage." The man taunted Kyoya. "Did I hear you right?" Kyoya asked almost warning. "How do you planning to beat me without starting an attack yourself?" The man asked. "Don't make the mistake of thinking Leone only has defensive skills." Kyoya warned. "Power Leone." He told his Bey, "Attack, Leone. Lion One Hundred Fang Fury!"

Leone roared, it's beast visible. Rocks began flying at Wolf. Wolf dodged the first few, but one hit it sending it flying a short distance. Wolf wobbled a little. "I won't let you get off that easy." Kyoya told him. Even more rocks then before were sent flying at the Dark Bey. This time Wolf managed to dodge. "All right." "Looking good." The Face Hunters cheered. "Classic Kyoya." One Face Hunter commented. "I see, young man. You made a good use of the rocky terrain to back your efforts. You might just be smarter than I had thought." The man told Kyoya calmly. "Your first mistake was bringing me here. Your second: underestimating me and my Leone." Kyoya told the man smirking. "Really?" asked the man. Kyoya growled at the mocking tone. "I just want to know one thing." The man said as Wolf continuously dodged Leone's attack. "Is that all you got?" He asked. "Give me a break." Kyoya growled, "You're the one who's finished." The man chuckled, "Ah, so you didn't understand after all. The reason I chose this place was to give myself a slight disadvantage. It was the least I could do for a weaker opponent." The man taunted. "What was that?" Kyoya asked. "It's sad you actually thought you could win with a move like that. Time to put you out of you're misery." The man continued, "Now, Kyoya, I will show you the true fearsomeness of the wolf." Wolf's inner beast came out, as a purple, eerie wolf. Kyoya let out a long growl. What ever was about to happen... it wouldn't end well.

**By the Riverside **

"Ah, hmm." Gingka let out thinking hard about something. Both him and Crystal were laying down on the grass. Crystal looked to her brother. "A BeyBlade coach, huh?" Gingka asked more to himself.

_Flashback _

_"Now you'll train me, right, Gingka?" Kenta asked looking up to Gingka, "Huh? Huh?" "Us, too!" Two of Kenta's friends said from behind Gingka. _

_Flashback end _

"Is it my own fault?" Gingka asked. "You can't yourself Gingka. They just look up to you, that's all. Your a strong blader that's something to be proud about, and that's why they look up to you." Crystal grinned. _Wait, when did I become a therapist. Oh! But wouldn't that be so coll if I was! _Crystal thought. "Yeah, maybe you're right. But still..." Gingka was interrupted when Kenta came and stood in front of him. "Hey, Gingka. I have a request for you." Kenta told his friend. Gingka stood up, as well as Crystal. "Kenta, sorry, I can't really coach." Gingka told him. "Come on and battle with me." Kenta requested confidently, "Let's have a man-to-man battle." "What?" Gingka asked shock written on his face. "Hmm, yes." Kenta spoke. "You're talking a serious battle? Where's this coming from, Kenta?" Gingka asked. _That's totally out of character of Kenta, it's almost as if... he's trying to prove something._ Crystal thought her eyes narrowed. "Hmm, please, Gingka." Kenta begged but kept serious. "But, Kenta..." Gingka tried. But Gingka looked into Kenta's eyes and saw how serious he was. "Okay, then. But I won't go easy on ya, all right?" Gingka asked. "Okay, that's exactly what I want." Kenta told him happily. "Wait!" came Crystal's voice. "What?" Gingka asked looking to his right to see that his sister was gone. Crystal came from behind him freaking him out, so he would move to a position equal of Kenta. "Where did..." Gingka started but was cut off. "Well! Every battle needs a... Blader D.J!" Crystal yelled happily putting an orange cap on her head. Both of them sweat-dropped. "What?" Both boys asked. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Today we are all gathered to see the legendary battle between two spirited Bladers! And better yet..." Crystal was cut off. "Uh, Crystal. I think we could, um, go with out a D.J." Gingka told his sister. Both boys still had giant sweat-drops. "You guys always ruin my stardom." Crystal cried anime tears.

**Minutes Later **

_Gingka is serching for strong opponents. I just need to win against him. Or at the very least, make it an even match._ Kenta thought. "Here we go. On three." Called Gingka. "Two." Kenta continued the countdown. At the same time, "One! Let it rip!" They yelled launching their Beys. Pegasus sped towards Sagittario, who landed a little off. "A miss shoot?" Gingka asked mostly himself. "Kenta." He told the green haired boy. "Hmm." Kenta growled determined. _Hmm, wait a second. This is still the man-to-man battle. This isn't the time to be worrying about my opponent. _Gingka thought smiling. "If I don't give it my all, it'll be disrespectful to Kenta." Gingla said out loud. "Come on, Pegasus!" Gingka called to his Bey. Pegasus sped up, charging at Sagitario. "Here it comes!" Kenta shouted, growling. As soon as Pegasus made contact with Sagittario, the stamina-typ BeyBlade was sent flying. "Not finished yet." Kenta spoke determined. "You can do it, Sagittario!" Kenta shouted encouragingly to his Bey. Sagittario cut a short flip upon hitting the ground, but managed to stay spinning. _That was close. _Crystal thought watching the battle closely. "Sagittario." Kenta spoke almost softly. "Hm, you can take a punch, Kenta." Gingka told his younger friend, "But this is where it ends." Pegasus once again smashed into Sagittario sending the Bey flying. Sagittario landed, but began to wobble. "Huh?" Gingka asked definitely surprised. "All right." Kenta cheered. "The attack from Pegasus didn't finish it? What's going on here?" Gingka asked. _That's surprising from Kenta. What's gotten into him? _Crystal thought curiously. Pegasus slightly attacked Sagittario. One attack sent Sagittario flying, but it landed wobbling. _Wha...? I get it. Kenta didn't miss shoot. He purposely made it spin, so that at the moment it's attacked, the point of impact is shifted slightly. So, by avoiding being directly hit, the power of the attack is reduced. And when it lands on the ground, it's somehow able to hold on. _Gingka thought in realization. "That's not bad, Kenta." Gingka told the younger boy. "Normally I would have lost with a stadium out right away." Kenta admitted. "But there is no stadium here, so the competition is which one will stop first, right?" Gingka asked. "Mm-hmm, the only way a stamina-type, like Sagittario, can win is to create a drawn-out battle." Kenta explained, excited. "Interesting." Gingka commented, "Will Pegasus's raw power win? Or will Sagittario's stamina take the day? I guess it's time to find out, Kenta." "Get in there, Pegasus!" Gingka called out to his Pegasus. The two Beys began to clash head on. _If I keep holding on like this, his stamina should definitely give out first. I just have to hang on. As long long as I can deliver one good attack. The question is, how long can Sagittario withstand constant assault from Pegasus?" _Kenta asked himself. "A Bey's strength comes from the heart. You can do it, Sagittario! Don't give up!" Kenta shouted to his Bey.

**Elsewhere where a battle takes place **

The man laughed, "Go now, Wolf! Show your stuff. Give this clown a taste of your true power." The man shouted to his Bey. Wolf raced to deliver the attack. Kyoya growled, "That's just perfect. Roar, Leone!" Leone began to spin faster creating even powerful winds. The tornado Leone created, moved with it as Wolf and Leone collided. Wolf went back, beginning to jump to climb a nearby rock. When Leone followed, Wolf changed locations again, as if running away. But that changed when Wolf changed direction, almost charging at Leone. Almost. "What are you running from?" Kyoya asked. "But the enemy isn't able to attack inside the gale force wall." A Face Hunter spoke up. "He talks a big talk. But can he walk the BeyBlade walk?" Another said. They began laughing. "Zip it! Something's wrong." Benkei quieted them. "What?" They asked together. Wolf was circling Leone. "It's not that it isn't attacking. It's using the wind that Leone created, to increase the speed of it's own rotation." Benkei informed. "What was that?" Asked Kyoya looking over his shoulder at the Face Hunters, Benkei in particular. "Even if you've noticed by now, it's already too late. Brace yourselves, gentlemen. This is Dark Wolf's special move." The man told them all. Wolf's inner beast came out running at Leone. "Darkness Howling Blazer!" The man shouted to his Bey. Wolf growled, easily breaking through Leone's Lion Gale Force Wall. "What?" All of the Face Hunters asked together. "It slashed through the wind!" Benkei yelled in surprise. "Huh?" Kyoya growled not believing his eyes. Wolf charged with no mercy, knocking Leone into the air and to Kyoya's feet. Leone had stopped spinning. Kyoya lost to the man. Kyoya was in shock and he fell to his knees staring at Leone. He groaned still not believing what had happened. "That's... so... twisted." He said finally. The man caught his Bey saying, "Hm! That was quite a battle." "But you. If you have this much power, why don't you battle Gingka yourself?" Kyoya asked. "Mm-hmm, I'll make sure you keep the promise you made." The man said.

**With Flare **

"Aw man! It's getting late. Sort of. Where's Kyoya and Benkei?!" Flare whined to her Bey as she hung up side down from a high crate. "Shouldn't they be back by now? Do you think they might be in trouble?" Flare looked serious. "Nah, I'm probably worrying to much."

**Kenta and Gingka's battle **

Both Pegasus and Sagittario clashed as the battle continued. Once again Sagittario got flung into the air, managing to land only being a little damaged. "Wow, you're totally hanging in there, Kenta." Gingka commented. "Thanks. Beybladeing is about heart. It's all over if you don't keep your emotions in check." Kenta responded. "Hmm. As expected Pegasus's stamina is reaching its limit. This will decide it." Gingka told him seriously. " Strike with all the power you have left! Go, Pegasus!" Gingka called to his Bey. "This is his final attack! If we can just endure this." Kenta spoke calmly. Pegasus sped forward hitting Sagittario into the air. Kenta whimpered slightly, "Hang in there, Sagittario. Keep battling!" Kenta called out. Sagittario landed on the stairway, having survived the attack. Pegasus was wobbling worse now then before. _Kenta might win this, _Crystal thought wide-eyed. "Huh?" Kenta gasped before seeing his winning chance, "Now, go, Sagittario!" He called. Sagittario raced down the stairway hitting Pegasus with everything sending the blue Bey flying into the sky. "Kenta won?" Crystal asked, "Kenta won." "All right!" Kenta cheered, "My Sagittario beat Pegasus." "Not so fast, Kenta." Gingka told him. "Huh?" Both Crystal and Kenta asked together. There was a twinkle in the sky. Kenta gasped, "What is that?" Pegasus's inner beast came out. Hurtling towards Kenta's Bey, it's feathers dropping as it soared down. "Pegasus Starblast Attack!" Kenta realized. Pegasus hit Sagittario head on, causing the Bey to lose and roll to Kenta's feet.

Kenta dropped onto all fours. "Aah, that's it. I lost this one. I couldn't do it after all. I'm just no match for you, Gingka." Kenta told Gingka sadly. Crystal jummped the railing beginning to walk to Kenta. "But you did great, Kenta." Gingka reminded him, "Luckily, I still had my special move at the end there. That's the only thing that let me win the battle." "But if I lost, then there was no point. And if there aren't any strong opponents, you both will just..." Kenta trailed off. "You both will just go off somewhere else again, right?" Kenta asked. "What?" Both asked together. "I don't want that. Please, Gingka, Crystal. I'll try harder. I will. I'll become strong enough so that I won't lose to you, Gingka. So, please don't leave this town!" Kenta begged. Crystal and Gingka shared a look of surprise. "What?" Crystal asked. "Did you say leave?" Gingka asked. "We never said anything about leaving this place." Gingka told him. "Why would we?" Crystal asked tilting her head. "Huh? But..." Kenta was cut off. "I told you, I've taken a liking to this town, didn't I?" Gingka asked. "I have too. I really like this place, I mean, have you tasted the hamburgers here?! They taste awesome! Plus, we've met so many people here, they're really super awesome." Crystal joined in. "We don't have any plans on leaving right now." Gingka added. "Or anytime soon for that matter." Crystal grinned. "What, really?" Kenta asked, "But if that's the case, I don't understand. Before you wouldn't even consider training us, so I was sure that..." Kenta trailed off. Gingka rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, that. Listen, Kenta. With BeyBlade, you just can't be taught how to become any stronger, you know? The Bey's strength is decided right here." Gingka explained putting his hand over his heart. Wanting to win more than anything, like you right now, Kenta." Gingka continued. "You mean like me?" Kenta asked. "Yes, that's why I was having a hard time saying I couldn't coach you, but, sorry, it seems I caused a bit of a misunderstanding." Gingka said the last part rubbing his head sheepishly. "Oh, that's what it was." Kenta said relieved, "I feel better now." "Yeah, if it's a battle like this one, I'm more than happy to stay. I don't mind hanging around somebody who wants to win so badly. Thanks to you, I was able to find another rival that gets my spirit all fired up." Gingka told him. "All right, Gingka! Well, so then you'll battle with me again, not coaching, but a man-to-man battle?" Kenta asked. "Sure, you got it, Kenta." Gingka told him. "Hey, don't forget about me! I want to battle too! How about it Kenta? I don't think you've ever seen me battle." Crystal chimed in. "Sure, we'll battle tomorrow for sure!" Kenta replied happily. _  
_

**With the Face Hunters **

"Ah." All of the Face Hunters sighed. "Talk about a losing streak. I can't believe Kyoya lost to that guy, too." Benkei said sitting down. "And who knows where Kyoya is at this point now." A Face Hunter said. "Well, what are we supposed to do now, huh?" Another asked, "Benkei?" "There's nothing to do. Kyoya lost the battle, so he had no choice but to listen to that guy. We just have to sit and wait for him to contact us." Benkei told them. "Well, that's true but..." A Face Hunter said but trailed off. "What's Flare going to say when she finds out we lost her brother?" One Face Hunter Panicked. "Relax, Flare will understand what happened, plus it's not exactly like she ever does anything to us." Another one spoke up. _I'd still like to know who that guy is. And where in the world he took Kyoya. And how are we going to tell Flare what happened?_ Benkei thought as a purple flash came into view.


End file.
